


To na mój widok niech błyszczą ci oczy

by Winnetou



Series: Detektywów dwóch [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Początki współpracy - i nie tylko współpracy - dwóch detektywów.





	To na mój widok niech błyszczą ci oczy

Miejsce zbrodni było typowe do bólu. Nic szczególnego zresztą – morderstwo dokonane na mężu przez zazdrosną żonę. Lestrade był przekonany, że szybko rozwiążą tę sprawę. Ba! Był pewien, że właściwie już ją rozwiązali. Jego zespół kończył właśnie oględziny kuchni, w której niewierny mąż dokonał żywota i właściwie Greg mógłby już zbierać się do Scotland Yardu. Przyglądał się jeszcze plamom krwi na podłodze, kiedy za jego plecami rozległy się niezbyt dyskretne jęki i utyskiwania. Nie musiał odwracać się, żeby wiedzieć, kto się właśnie pojawił. 

\- Czemu nie dałeś mi znać, że jest sprawa? – zapytał Sherlock bez żadnych wstępów. Jak zwykle nic sobie nie robił z taśmy przyczepionej w poprzek drzwi.   
\- Bo ta sprawa jest banalna, a nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać później marudzenia na temat tego, że marnuję twój cenny czas, a cała policja to idioci – Greg odwrócił się w kierunku samozwańczego detektywa-konsultanta.  
\- To co my tu mamy? – Sherlock nie zwrócił na niego uwagi i rozejrzał się po kuchni.  
\- Zbrodnia w afekcie – inspektor się poddał, bo jeśli Holmesa zainteresowała jakaś sprawa, to nie było szans, żeby go od niej odciągnąć. – Podejrzana dowiedziała się, że ofiara ją zdradza i wybuchła kłótnia. W jej trakcie kobieta musiała chwycić za nóż i wbić go mężowi w brzuch. 

W trakcie, kiedy Lestrade mówił, Holmes najpierw kucnął nad krwawą plamą na podłodze, a później przyjrzał się blatom kuchennym. 

\- To nie była zbrodnia w afekcie – powiedział niespodziewanie.   
\- Jak to? – zdziwił się policjant. Za sobą słyszał gniewne szepty swoich ludzi.   
\- To przecież oczywiste – Sherlock przybrał ton i minę, która zawsze skłaniała wszystkich w pomieszczeniu do zakwestionowania własnej inteligencji i jednocześnie doprowadzała do szewskiej pasji. Greg wzniósł oczy do nieba w niemej modlitwie o cierpliwość. – Gdyby zabiła męża pod wpływem emocji, chwyciłaby nóż leżący najbliżej – chłopak wskazał na leżący na blacie nożyk do obierania warzyw. – Tymczasem ona wbiła mu w brzuch dwudziestocentymetrowe ostrze. Wszystkie noże są schowane w szufladzie, od której dzieliło ją jakieś dwa metry. Chciała go zabić już wcześniej i tylko czekała na okazję. 

Sherlock ciągnął swój wywód, od czasu do czasu rzucając jakieś inwektywy pod adresem śledczych. Słuchali go w milczeniu, choć Greg mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy zgrzytanie zębów. Ostatecznie banalna sprawa okazała się niebanalna, a oni po raz kolejny wyglądali przy Sherlocku jak dzieci z piaskownicy. 

Greg po raz nie wiadomo który zastanowił się, czy pomoc Sherlocka Holmesa jest warta tego, że jego zespół pomstował na niego za plecami. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdyby Lestrade chciał, mógłby wywalić Sherlocka z tej kuchni na zbity pysk. Nie zrobił tego ani teraz, ani nigdy wcześniej, więc uznali, że rozwiązanie sprawy jest dla niego najważniejsze, a zespół specjalistów nie liczy się, kiedy ma się do pomocy zarozumiałego, ale piekielnie inteligentnego amatora. 

Doskonale pamiętał, kiedy spotkał Sherlocka po raz pierwszy. Zajmowali się wtedy sprawą rozboju. Na ulicy było pełno gapiów, jak zwykle zresztą. Stali tuż za kordonem, ale Greg już dawno nauczył się nie zwracać na nich uwagi i robić swoje. W którymś momencie pośród zaaferowanych, przestraszonych i ożywionych twarzy mignęła mu całkowicie spokojna twarz młodego chłopaka. Spojrzał raz jeszcze i napotkał chłodne, inteligentne oczy patrzące na niego spod burzy ciemnych, potarganych loków. Sherlock powiedział wtedy tylko, że to nie był zwykły rozbój, a sposób, w jaki to powiedział, sprawił, że Greg postanowił go wysłuchać. Ostatecznie okazało się, że chłopak ma rację, a do swoich wniosków doszedł nie oglądając nawet z bliska miejsca zbrodni. Wprawił tym w osłupienie wszystkich zebranych wokół śledczych, a zdziwili się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy się okazało, że Sherlock jest dopiero studentem. Od tamtej pory Holmes pojawiał się przy wielu prowadzonych przez Grega sprawach, o ile oczywiście uznał je za wystarczająco ciekawe. Czasami Lestrade musiał zmuszać go do pomocy, niemal błagając o nią, co niestety nie przysporzyło mu popularności w Scotland Yardzie. 

Otrząsnął się ze wspomnień, bo Sherlock skończył właśnie swoją tyradę wysnuwając wniosek, że jeśli policja nie umie rozwikłać czegoś tak prostego, to londyńczycy powinni zacząć poważnie obawiać się o swoje bezpieczeństwo. 

\- Zbadajcie to, o czym mówił – powiedział szybko Greg, zanim któryś z jego ludzi zdążył otworzyć usta. – A ty idziesz ze mną – rzucił w kierunku Sherlocka, po czym mocno złapał go za łokieć i wyprowadził z budynku, zanim doszłoby do kolejnego morderstwa w afekcie. 

Greg zaciągnął Sherlocka w pustą alejkę na tyłach budynku. Nie chciał, by ktoś przypadkiem usłyszał jak strofuje chłopaka. Już i tak zbyt wiele osób dociekało powodów, dla których Lestrade jest tak pobłażliwy dla zwykłego cywila. 

\- Możesz, z łaski swojej, przestać rozstawiać moich ludzi po kątach? – zapytał ostro, dźgając go przy tym palcem w pierś. – Oni wykonują swoją pracę!  
\- To niech wykonują ją lepiej – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i kompletnie nie przejął się podniesionym głosem Grega.  
\- Masz świadomość, że wystarczy, że ktoś powie słowo komendantowi, a czeka cię sprawa w sądzie, a ja do końca życia będę szorował krawężniki?  
\- Mam – Holmes przytaknął patrząc mu prosto w oczy i robiąc krok w jego kierunku. – I ty najwyraźniej też. Ale mimo wszystko wciąż pozwalasz mi uczestniczyć w śledztwach. Czemu, inspektorze?

Greg zaklął pod nosem. Sherlock znów to robił. Zwodził go przymilnym głosem i pojednawczym tonem. Choć był trochę wyższy i patrzył na niego z góry, to jego wzrok mówił wyraźnie: „Masz nade mną władzę, ale jej nie wykorzystujesz. Wykorzystaj ją.” Lestrade już dawno zauważył, że chłopak nikomu nie pozwala się dotykać, ale w jego przypadku często stawał tak blisko, że policjant czuł ciepło jego ciała. Teraz też. Greg przełknął ślinę i oblizał wargi. Zauważył, że kąciki ust Sherlock drgnęły lekko. Znów zaklął. Był pewien, że Sherlock wie o tym, że od jakiegoś czasu jest w separacji z żoną, i że kwestią czasu jest, kiedy dostanie pozew rozwodowy. Stał bardzo blisko, patrzył i czekał. 

\- Czemu wciąż mnie tu tolerujesz, inspektorze?

Greg znów oblizał usta. Czemu? Czemu to pytanie wcale nie wydawało mu się tak niewinne, jak być powinno? Czemu jego stopień brzmiał w ustach Sherlocka tak pieszczotliwie i perwersyjnie? I czemu, do ciężkiej i niespodziewanej cholery, Greg pomyślał właśnie, że chciałby usłyszeć go jeszcze raz, wymawianego łamiącym się głosem między głośnymi jękami? 

Wiem czemu, odpowiedział sam sobie w myślach. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyłem, jak próbuje ze mną flirtować. I do tej pory myślałem, że jestem na to odporny. Cóż, każdy może się mylić. 

\- Niech cię cholera, Holmes – warknął w końcu, złapał go za poły płaszcza i pchnął na ścianę. Sherlock się nie bronił. Pozwolił, by Lestrade przyparł go do muru i zmiażdżył jego usta w mocnym pocałunku. Wpuścił go do środka, wręcz zaprosił, splatając razem ich języki. 

Greg nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, zanim oderwał się od Sherlocka, ale kiedy w końcu to zrobił dyszał, jakby przebiegł milę. Holmes też dyszał. I uśmiechał się tym swoim doprowadzającym do szału, wszystkowiedzącym i zarozumiałym uśmiechem. 

\- Niech cię cholera – powtórzył Greg, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wymaszerował z zaułka. Miał nadzieję, że w wąskim przejściu między budynkami nie było wystarczająco dużo światła, by chłopak zauważył rumieniec na ego policzkach. 

***

W kolejnych tygodniach Greg ani słowem, ani gestem nie nawiązał do tego, co zdarzyło się w tamtym zaułku. Sherlock wziął z niego przykład i również milczał, ale delikatny uśmiech, jaki zdarzało się Gregowi wyłapać, dobitnie świadczył o tym, że bynajmniej nie zapomniał. 

Inspektor miał wątpliwości. Całą masę wątpliwości. Przede wszystkim obaj byli facetami, do diabła, a Lestrade nigdy wcześniej nie miał podstaw wątpić w swoją heteroseksualność. Ale teraz zaczął. Kiedy przyszpilał Sherlocka do ściany czuł wyraźną erekcję ocierającą mu się o biodro i nie mógł nie zauważyć, że i jego zaczyna mrowić w dole brzucha. Poza tym był od Holmesa o dobre jedenaście lat starszy i wciąż miał jeszcze zobowiązania wobec rodziny.

Z tych i może jeszcze paru innych powodów Greg uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ograniczy kontakty z Sherlockiem. Coraz rzadziej wzywał go do spraw, nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości, a jeśli już chłopak zjawiał się na miejscu przestępstwa, zachowywał się wobec niego bardzo powściągliwie. 

Początkowo wydawało się, że Sherlock wcale się tym nie przejął. Wciąż kręcił się w pobliżu Grega, zjawiając się bez zapowiedzi, czasem nawet wcześniej niż policja, a delikatny uśmieszek nie znikał z jego warg. W końcu jednak musiał pojąć, że Lestrade nie chce mieć z nim do czynienia. Stopniowo odpuszczał, a jego samozadowolenie zniknęło bez śladu. Wszyscy w zespole Lestrade’a powitali tę zmianę z radością. Wszyscy, oprócz Grega, którego zaczęło męczyć coraz silniejsze poczucie winy. 

Sprawa, nad którą właśnie pracowali, wydawała się prosta. Z prywatnej galerii sztuki skradziono dość cenny obraz. Żadnych śladów włamania, kamery też nic nie uchwyciły. Właściciel był nerwowym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Rozmawiając z policją wciąż odciągał kołnierzyk koszuli. Być może jego zdenerwowanie można było zrzucić na karb kradzieży, ale Greg miał przeczucie, poparte kilkoma odkrytymi już dowodami, że chodziło tu o wyłudzenie odszkodowania. 

Po raz kolejny przeglądał nagrania z monitoringu, kiedy usłyszał podniesione głosy dobiegające z głównej sali wystawowej. Wszedł tam mając jak najgorsze przeczucia. Nie mylił się, niestety. W pomieszczeniu było znaczenie tłoczniej i głośniej, niż być powinno, a centrum całego zamieszania stanowił oczywiście Sherlock Holmes. Greg westchnął i ruszył w jego kierunku.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Donovan, która stała najbliżej.  
\- To, co zwykle – odpowiedziała kobieta rozdrażnionym tonem. – Wparował tu jak gdyby nigdy nic i zaczął się rządzić.   
\- Zaraz coś z tym zrobię – mruknął Greg.

Im bliżej był Sherlocka tym mocniej czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jego policyjny szósty zmysł wręcz krzyczał, że z chłopakiem jest coś nie tak i to bardziej, niż zwykle. Sherlock był głośniejszy i bardziej chaotyczny, miotał się między ludźmi jak dzikie zwierzę po klatce. Wyzywał właśnie Andersona, co w duchu zawsze sprawiało Gregowi radość, której rzecz jasna nie pokazywał tego po sobie, kiedy policjant złapał go za ramię i osadził w miejscu.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknął do niego.  
\- Wystarczy, że nie ma mnie przez chwilę, a wy znowu błądzicie jak dzieci we mgle! – Holmes wydawał się nie słyszeć pytania. – Oczywistość tej sprawy…  
\- Oczywistość tej sprawy jest oczywista, jasne – przerwał mu Greg. – A teraz zabieraj się stąd.  
\- Wystarczy przejrzeć zapis… - chłopak nie poddawał się, ale Lestrade nie zamierzał pozwolić mu dojść do głosu.  
\- Przejrzeliśmy. I wiemy, że ktoś przy nim grzebał.  
\- Klucze do…  
\- Zrobiono kopie. Są wytarte do czysta, żadnych odcisków palców, co już jest podejrzane.   
\- Strażnicy…  
\- Przekupieni. Wiemy to wszystko, Sherlock. I wiemy, że chodzi o wyłudzenie. 

Greg nie odrywał wzroku od Sherlocka, ale słyszał, jak właściciel galerii głośno wciągnął powietrze. Nie tak planował to rozegrać, ale trudno. W końcu zrozumiał, o co chodzi – pobudzenie i gadatliwość dałoby się jeszcze wytłumaczyć, ale jeśli dołożyć do tego rozszerzone źrenice i przyśpieszone tętno, które wyczuwał na jego nadgarstku, to nie było już wątpliwości.

\- Sherlock, kurwa mać… - jęknął cicho Greg modląc się w duchu, by nikt nie zauważył tego, co on. – Idziemy! 

Bez ceregieli pociągnął chłopaka do wyjścia, przekazując dowództwo Andersonowi. Miał nadzieję, że łechcząc jego ego powstrzyma go od złożenia skargi. Bo to był bardzo, bardzo zły moment na to, żeby ktoś zaczął interesować się Sherlockiem. 

Wepchnął Holmesa na tylne siedzenie samochodu i ruszył z piskiem opon. Był zły na niego, że pojawił się na miejscu przestępstwa naćpany i na siebie, że zamiast wywalić go stamtąd na zbity pysk wciąż się z nim cackał. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Sherlock mieszka, wiec postanowił zawieźć go do kawalerki, którą wynajął po separacji. Poza tym tam przynajmniej nie będzie miał dostępu do narkotyków. Kiedy dojechali niemal zawlókł go na drugie piętro. Sherlock nie stawiał oporu. W ogóle przestał się odzywać i popadł w jakieś dziwne otępienie. Greg nie miał teraz czasu tego roztrząsać.

\- Siedź tu. Nie waż się wychodzić z mieszkania – powiedział popychając go na kanapę w małym salonie. – W lodówce znajdziesz coś do jedzenia. Zrób sobie herbatę, jak chcesz. Jak wrócę, to poważnie porozmawiamy. 

Lestrade wyszedł z mieszkania zamykając drzwi na oba zamki. To, że Sherlock nagle w ogóle przestał reagować na to, co się dzieje, martwiło go. To już nie była kwestia samych narkotyków. Coś jeszcze musiało się z nim dziać. 

Jeszcze nigdy nie zależało mu na tak szybkim zakończeniu czynności śledczych. Kilka osób spróbowało żartować na temat tego, że Lestrade musi niańczyć dzieciaka, ale przestali, kiedy Greg w niewybrednych słowach powiedział im, co myśli o nich i ich matkach. Kiedy w końcu mógł wyjść do domu wydawało mu się, że na jego widok ludzie schodzą drogi.

Trochę bał się tego, co może zastać po powrocie do mieszkania. Chwilę nasłuchiwał pod drzwiami, ale nie dobiegał zza nich żaden dźwięk, więc ostrożnie przekręcił klamkę. Sherlock spał na tej samej kanapie, na której go zostawił. Obok, na podłodze, stał kubek z resztką zimnej herbaty. Starając się nie hałasować Greg poszedł pod prysznic, a później usmażył sobie jajecznicę. Nie budził Sherlocka i chłopak spał aż do późnego wieczora. Wyglądał, jakby bardzo potrzebował snu. O tym, że się obudził, zawiadomił Grega brzęk przewracanego kubka i przekleństwa. 

\- Posprzątam – powiedział stając w drzwiach salonu. – Ty idź pod prysznic. 

Sherlock spojrzał na niego trochę nieprzytomnie, ale posłusznie poszedł do łazienki. Greg wytarł rozlaną herbatę i poszedł poszukać mu jakiegoś ubrania na zmianę. Chłopak był wyższy od niego, ale znacznie chudszy. W końcu Greg znalazł jakieś dresy i starą, powyciąganą koszulkę z logo londyńskiej policji. Wahał się chwilę pod drzwiami łazienki, ale ostatecznie zapukał, odczekał chwilę i nacisnął klamkę. Nie były zamknięte. 

\- Zostawiam ci tu jakieś ciuchy do przebrania, jeśli chcesz – powiedział. Starał się nie zerkać w stronę kabiny prysznicowej, ale i tak przez zaparowane drzwi widać było zarys chudego, bladego ciała. Sherlock nie odezwał się słowem – wyglądało na to, że tylko stoi pod mocnym strumieniem wody. 

Lestrade zaczął już zastanawiać się, czy Holmes nie ma zamiaru utopić się pod jego prysznicem, kiedy usłyszał, jak chłopak wychodzi. Miał na sobie ubrania, które zostawił mu Greg. Woda kapała mu z włosów na zarzucony na ramiona ręcznik. 

\- Siadaj i nie chlap mi na podłogę – Greg znów usadził Sherlocka na kanapie i zaczął wycierać mu włosy. Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden się nie odzywał.  
\- Co to było? – zapytał w końcu Greg.  
\- Co?  
\- Dobrze wiesz, co.   
\- Kokaina – wyznał cicho Sherlock. – Ale dawka była odpowiednio wyliczona…  
\- Pierdolisz. Narkotyk to narkotyk. Nieważne, jak dobrze dobierasz dawki, w końcu kiedyś przeholujesz. Po co ci to?

Sherlock nie odpowiedział nic, tylko siedział ze spuszczoną głową. Lestrade nie naciskał, ale też nie zamierzał się poddawać. 

\- Ja rozumiem, że młodość, że ciekawość, ale ktoś z twoim umysłem może chyba znaleźć sobie lepsze rozrywki?  
\- Miałem lepszą rozrywkę, dopóki nie przestałeś się do mnie odzywać – mruknął chłopak.  
\- Więc poza śledztwami nie masz innego życia? – Greg zadał pytanie, choć tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź. Sherlock milczał. – Dobrze, skoro ni chcesz mówić, to ja coś powiem. Kiedy spałeś przejrzałem twój telefon. Większość wiadomości i połączeń jest albo ode mnie, albo do mnie. Przewija się kilka innych numerów, pewnie od zleceniodawców i klientów, ale nie ma tego dużo. Na liście kontaktów masz jeden numer, podpisany inicjałami „MH”. Mojego numeru nie masz zapisanego. W każdym innym przypadku pomyślałbym, że po prostu nie uważasz go za istotny, ale ja wiem, ze wszystkie ważne dla ciebie numery po prostu zapamiętujesz. Z tego numeru większość połączeń jest przychodzących, ty dzwonisz rzadko. Może to zbieg okoliczności, ale wiem, że naszym rządzie wysoko postawioną osobą jest niejaki Mycroft Holmes. Nie sądzę, żeby zbieżność nazwisk, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z tak oryginalnymi imionami, była przypadkowa.   
\- Choćbyś nie wiem jak dokładnie wyliczał dawki – kontynuował Lestrade – to objawów zażywania nie da się wyeliminować. Skoro ja to zauważyłem, to mogli też zauważyć inni. W końcu wpadniesz w takie gówno, że nawet twój brat cię z niego nie wyciągnie. A jestem pewien, że tylko dlatego masz zapisany jego numer – żeby mieć kogo prosić o pomoc. Albo żeby ktoś mógł to zrobić za ciebie, kiedy ty akurat będziesz leżał nieprzytomny lub krztusił się wymiocinami. Po co ci to, Sherlock?

Holmes w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego spod ręcznika, którym Greg wciąż wycierał jego włosy. Jego oczy były bardzo jasne i przerażająco puste.

\- Ty nie rozumiesz – powiedział cicho. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy tysiąc myśli wiruje ci w głowie, kiedy nie masz niczego, na czym możesz się skupić. Głosy, krzyczące jeden przez drugi i ani chwili wytchnienia. Chcę, staram się, znaleźć coś, co pozwoli mi opanować tą falę, ale w końcu i tak daję się jej porwać. Znalazłem tylko jeden skuteczny sposób. Dwa, jeśli morfinę liczyć oddzielnie…

Sherlock umilkł, ale nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Greg zauważył, że w pobliżu źrenicy prawego oka ma ciemniejszą plamkę. Dłonie Sherlocka zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstkach i pociągnęły w dół, zmuszając mężczyznę do pochylenia. 

\- Trzy, jeśli obok mnie jest ktoś, kto…

Sherlock nie dokończył, bo ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą. Przyciągnął Grega bliżej, posadził na kanapie i wspiął mu się na kolana, ani razu nie przerywając pocałunku. 

\- Sherlock, to nie jest… - Greg spróbował jeszcze przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
\- Jest – przerwał mu Sherlock i przysunął się bliżej, ocierając się o niego. Lestrade głośno przełknął ślinę.  
\- Wiesz, ja jeszcze nigdy…  
\- Nie szkodzi. Pokażę ci.

Wszystkie ewentualne protesty Sherlock uciszył kolejnym pocałunkiem, a kiedy jego dłoń wślizgnęła się za bokserki Grega, w ogóle przeszła mu na nie ochota. Pozwolił, by chłopak prowadził jego dłonie po swoim ciele, by pokazywał mu, co ma robić, żeby było dobrze. I odwdzięczał się tym samym. Ocierali się o siebie wśród zduszonych jęków i westchnień, ale kiedy Greg poczuł, jak Sherlock unosi się nad nim i zrozumiał, do czego dąży, resztki jego przyzwoitości odzyskały głos. 

\- Sherlock, zaczekaj… Nie musisz…  
\- Muszę. I chcę. Potrzebuję… i ty też. Powiedz, że mnie chcesz. Powiedz…  
\- Chcę cię, Sherlock…

To było łatwiejsze, niż Greg się spodziewał. Z dreszczem strachu i podniecenia uświadomił sobie, że Sherlock musiał się do tego przygotować. Planował to, a Greg znów pozwolił się usidlić. Stwierdził, że w tej chwili mało go to obchodzi. Sherlock kołysał się nad nim, trzymając w zębach skraj koszulki. Jego zmrużone oczy nie były już puste – były pełne błękitnego ognia. Więziły Grega i nie pozwalały mu odwrócić głowy, hipnotyzowały tak samo jak patrzenie w żarzące się węgle. Pochłaniały go, a on godził się na to z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli. Czuł, że jest już blisko, że długo już nie wytrzyma, ale wyglądało na to, że Sherlock też. Jego uda drżały, a paznokcie zaciśniętej na ramieniu dłoni boleśnie wpiły mu się w skórę. 

Doszli niemal jednocześnie – Greg mocno zaciskając szczęki, a Sherlock z jękiem zdławionym przez trzymaną w zębach koszulkę. Zastygł na chwilę wyprężony, wygięty w łuk i drżący, ale kiedy pierwsze dreszcze minęły osunął się na Grega, opierając czoło o jego bark. 

Lestrade bał się przerwać milczenie, nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Co powinien powiedzieć komuś takiemu jak Sherlock, żeby nie skrzywdzić go bardziej, ale też nie dać do zrozumienia, że się nad nim lituje. Obrócił głowę i dotknął ustami jego szyi, pocałował go za uchem, owionął je ciepłym oddechem. Sherlock odwrócił się do niego, po omacku szukając jego ust. 

\- Jeszcze raz… - jęknął prosto w jego rozchylone wargi. – Greg, chcę jeszcze…

Greg też chciał. Ten jęk posłał w dół jego brzucha potężną iskrę. Czuł coraz silniejsze pulsowanie, w uszach szumiało mu coraz głośniej. Przewrócił Sherlocka na plecy, przejmując inicjatywę. Zawsze szybko się uczył, był pojętnym uczniem i wykazywał zaangażowanie. Dużo zaangażowania. 

Tym razem koszulka nie tłumiła głosu Sherlocka. Tym razem to Greg nadawał rytm, sprawiając, że głos Holmesa wznosił się na coraz wyższe rejestry. Przytrzymywał mu ręce nad głową, narzucając mu swoją wolę, a Sherlock poddawał mu się bez oporów. Wił się pod nim i zanosił spazmatycznym oddechem. I krzyczał. Tym razem, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, było jeszcze lepiej. 

\- Och, inspektorze… - Sherlock wypuścił drżący oddech i Greg też zadrżał, słysząc to.   
\- Chodźmy pod prysznic – wymruczał w jego szyję.   
\- Za chwilę. Nie jestem pewien, czy dam już radę ustać na nogach. 

Poszli pod prysznic i kochali się znowu. Później jeszcze raz, w sypialni. Kiedy Sherlock w końcu zasnął Greg jeszcze długo leżał na wznak, z jedną ręką pod głową, a drugą obejmując śpiącego przy nim chłopaka. Myślał. Myślał o tym, że już dawno nie miał tak dobrego seksu i to kilka razy tego samego wieczoru. Jeszcze rano w ogóle żadnego się nie spodziewał. To, że zrobił to z innym mężczyzną trochę go przerażało, ale wiedział, że będzie chciał to powtórzyć. Z nim. Z Sherlockiem. Bo chciał znów poczuć ogień trawiący ich ciała. Chciał słyszeć jego łamiący się głos i spazmatyczny oddech. Prawe ramię chłopaka przerzucone było przez jego pierś, więc Greg doskonale widział ślady po igle w zgięciu łokcia. Tak, i dlatego też. Dlatego, że nie chciał widzieć ich już nigdy więcej. Nie chciał, żeby oczy Sherlocka błyszczały dziko na narkotykowym haju. Chciał być tym, do kogo przyjdzie szukając zapomnienia lub ukojenia. Lub wsparcia i rady. Chciał być jego narkotykiem.


End file.
